1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display screens, particularly, to a display screen used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. With development of technology, consumers desire high standard for display functions.
Typically, a mobile phone's screen has two operation modes, i.e., bright and dark. The bright mode is used to display signals, such as incoming calls. The dark mode is used when the mobile phone is in stand-by mode.
However, such operation modes are too limited to satisfy consumers. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.